


La verdadera

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, F/M, HP: EWE, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre siempre tiene dos razones para hacer algo: la buena razón y la verdadera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdadera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Yep, Perla, princesa del slash, ha sido una pasada tener que escribir para ti. Pero también ha sido una patada. Me pongo de rodillas y pido perdón de antemano. Con mi último aliento digo: pero, pero... ¡lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas! ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¡Sé que me perdonarás por cualquier cosa que no te guste porque eres muy buena!
> 
> Agradezco MUCHO los ánimos y consejos de V (Vampisandi!), N (¡Nande!) y S (Susana!!); especialmente a S(usana!), a la que le debo la vida, por su gran ayuda, sin ella el fic no hubiera acabado, seguido o terminado. Y también agradezco a F(lor!!), porque me ayudó mucho al leer y estar aquí conmigo ^^. Ellas saben quiénes son ;)
> 
> Nota dos: Bueno, pues este fue mi amigo invisible de la_torre . La mitad de mi friend-list ya lo leyó de todas formas xD porque lo pasé como posesa por mail pidiendo consejos jajaja. Igual, disfruten los que no lo han leído. Perla dijo que estaba bueno y yo confío en su buen gusto (XD).

**La verdadera**

"Un hombre siempre tiene dos razones para   
hacer algo: la buena razón y la verdadera.”   
—Nikola Tesla, físico. 

  
Cuando Ron Weasley mandó una postal desde Río de Janeiro, Molly Weasley asesinó a un gnomo de jardín que se atravesó en su camino. Más o menos similar fue la reacción del resto de la tropa pelirroja, quienes entre indignados e incrédulos se desplomaron muertos de vergüenza a los pies de la que había sido la prometida del menor de los Weasley. A Hermione, por aquellos tiempos, le cayeron más regalos que en tres navidades juntas. Su modesto departamento se llenó de extraños amuletos egipcios, pequeños frascos de sangre de dragón, libros, sortilegios y una colección de la revista muggle “Mujer exitosa”, cortesía de Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ginny respectivamente. Molly Weasley preparó galletas y no volvió a mencionar el gnomicidio. 

Pese a todo, Hermione jamás se mostró decaída, enojada o afectada por el hecho de que su novio se hubiera dado a la fuga unos meses antes de la boda. O de que, para el caso, se hubiera dado a la fuga hacia Río de Janeiro en época de carnaval. De hecho, ella fue la única que se lo tomó con calma, mientras que a su alrededor giraban como mosquitos un montón de cabezas pelirrojas confundidas y esperando una explosión de indignación. Para desconcierto general, ningún bombarda destruyó la propiedad privada de los Weasley ni hubo saqueos despechados a sus ya de por sí reducidas cuentas de Gringotts. 

Hermione Granger continuó en el Ministerio de Magia, afanándose como siempre para llegar a obtener un mejor puesto y así tener más probabilidades de lograr un cambio en el mundo mágico. Después de todo, ese era su gran sueño. “Después de todo, siempre ha sido rara”, fue la conclusión a la que llegó Feorge, a quien nadie llamaba Feorge excepto él mismo. Y el espíritu de su hermano Gred. A quien sólo él veía. 

Por si a la actitud de Hermione se le quisiera agregar otra actitud rara de otro Weasley honorario, a Harry Potter se le cayó un tornillo. De pronto un día, en la celebración del cumpleaños de Bill, se quedó mirando a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que la veía. O como si trajera un moco de trol en la cabeza. O como si trajera colgando un amuleto egipcio con forma de leona. Bueno, de hecho lo traía, colgado al pecho, siguiendo el borde del escote de su blusa. 

—Me lo regalaron Bill y Fleur la semana pasada —explicó Hermione, cuando vio a Harry tan extrañamente interesado en su pecho—. ¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo? 

—Para nada —respondió Harry y frunció el ceño de pronto, al pensar en Ron y en su repentina desaparición y en lo desolada que debía sentirse su amiga por dentro a pesar de estar poniendo buena cara al mal tiempo—. Hermione, sobre Ron… estoy seguro de que… 

—Harry, no necesitas decirme nada —Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Harry—. Todo está bien. 

—No, no es cierto, Herm, ¡nada está bien! ¿Cómo se atrevió a…? 

¿Por qué había tanto silencio de pronto? Ah, sí, porque todos los Weasley habían dejado su plato de pastel y lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, como quien se preparan para una muy anunciada explosión, pero no en el frente en el que se lo esperaban. 

—Harry —intentó conciliar Hermione—, en serio, está bien. 

Pero Harry sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Harry sabía que su amiga estaba sola y agobiada aunque no lo demostrara. Y sabía que Ron era un hij…o pródigo y muy mal agradecido que seguramente ahora andaría bailando zamba con una brasilera. Harry respiró profundo y miró a Hermione: ahí, sentada con un plato de pastel en su regazo, con el cabello alborotado y la faz serena, con el amuleto egipcio en el pecho y tan sola, tan pequeña en un mundo tan grande que le había recompensado su buena fe con un novio estúpido. 

—Ay, Herm… —la apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Y le embarró el pastel en el vestido. 

“Después de todo, Harry también ha sido raro siempre”, le comentó Feorge al espíritu de Gred. 

"Y torpe", agregó el espíritu. 

  
* * * 

  
Desde ese momento, en el que por alguna razón Harry sintió tan vulnerable a Hermione, decidió que él mismo se iba a encargar de protegerla, a ella y a su corazón, de todo extraño malintencionado que quisiera acercársele y hacerle daño. Con su mejor amiga nadie se iba a meter y punto. Así que a partir de la mañana siguiente, estuvo muy temprano en el departamento de ella para acompañarla a su chimenea y de ahí al ministerio. 

—Harry, en serio, no es necesario que te molestes. La chimenea está a diez pasos de mi recámara. 

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió Harry—. Al contrario, hace mucho no pasamos tiempo juntos, desde que tú y Ron comenzaron a salir… oh —se tapó la boca—, o sea… no es que le eche la culpa a Ron, o sea, sí, pero no es por que salieran en sí, sino porque no quería moles… ¡y no quiero decir que molestaban! 

—Harry, está bien —interrumpió Hermione y le puso un puñado de polvos flu en la mano. 

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose realmente patético, y apretó los polvos en su mano. 

—Lo siento Herm. 

—Hey —sonrió Hermione, sinceramente, brillantemente—. No pongas esa cara. Yo también extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo. 

Harry se metió en la chimenea y salió a tropezones, para luego caer directamente en el piso; se levantó, se sacudió y esperó medio minuto a que llegara Hermione, quien aterrizó con mucha más dignidad que él, pero con hollín en las mejillas y en el cabello. Inmediatamente, Harry sacó su pañuelo y la limpió. 

—Gracias —sonrió Hermione. Harry tuvo ganas de darle un codazo por el tono medio irónico, pero su firme decisión de protegerla de todo golpe incluía los golpes que el propio Harry pudiera darle. 

Hermione insistió en que la dejara ir sola hasta su oficina, que quedaba diametralmente opuesta a la oficina de los aurores. Después de mucho discutir, a Harry se le hizo tarde y no tuvo otra opción que dejar que Hermione fuera sola a su oficina. Para compensar, esa misma tarde estuvo afuera de la oficina de su mejor amiga dispuesto a llevarla a comer con él. 

Hermione entreabrió la puerta de su oficina para salir a comer, como si nada, pero en cuando vio a Harry cerró la puerta de golpe. Para la vista de buscador de Harry esos segundos bastaron. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió: un ramo de flores extrañas (Harry no sabía el nombre, sólo sabía que eran como rojas y medio lindas). Harry frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Si Ron Weasley creía que iba a recuperar a Hermione con un ramo de... flores extrañas, se iba a ir enterando que las cosas no eran tan simples. Obstinado. 

—Y, bueno, ¿quieres que comamos juntos o viniste a saludar? —intentó bromear Hermione, pero el cambio de tema fue tan obvio que hasta Harry lo olió. 

—No dejes que te compre con flores, Herm, no vale la pena —musitó, negando con la cabeza gacha. 

—¿Eh? 

Entonces Harry alzó la cabeza y vio que Hermione estaba intentando leer en su rostro muchas respuestas, lo cual lo puso demasiado nervioso. 

—¿Qué? 

—Nada, Harry. Sólo recuerda que sé que no debo dejarme comprar por unas flores. 

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó como hacía mucho no hacía para caminar juntos hacia la cafetería del edificio del Ministerio. Caminar de esa manera, abrazados y medio encorvados, le recordaba mucho a esos años de adolescencia en Hogwarts, cuando iban a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían dejado de abrazarse así cuando ella y Ron habían empezado a salir. Para Harry, el momento fue sinceramente reconfortante, como volver a casa. 

"Ya sabes, era Harry, era obvio que no se iba a dar cuenta de quién había mandado las flores. Es algo leeeeeento", afirmó Feorge cuando le contó la historia a Gred. 

  
* * * 

La siguiente vez que Harry buscó a Hermione fue un jueves. 

Esa semana había sido enviado a las montañas de Escocia a buscar a un goblin adolescente fugitivo que había huido con un par de joyas muy valiosas robadas de una bóveda de Gringotts. El maldito gnomo había sido tan difícil de rastrear y perseguir que en cuanto Harry lo atrapó, cuatro días después de hacer campamento al aire libre, tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo lentamente. Para fortuna del gnomo, las órdenes de Harry habían sido otras. Con su uniforme de auror enlodado y sus botas llenas de una sustancia verdosa de la que no quería saber el nombre, Harry regresó al Ministerio arrastrando al rebelde adolescente. Un goblin adolescente, de todas las criaturas que podían haberle tocado perseguir. En esos momentos deseó fervientemente no tener hijos nunca jamás de los nuncas jamases, por más que su imagen mental la familia perfecta era una con tres hijos, una esposa y una casita en el campo. 

Después de dejar al goblincillo en manos de las autoridades pertinentes, Harry decidió ir a visitar a Hermione. Obviamente, no pensó en quitarse el lodo de las orejas primero. Después de dejar un rastro de mugre por los pasillos y elevadores del Ministerio, llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Alzó su mano para tocar la puerta y dio un golpe al mismo tiempo que otra mano, sólo que aquella era fea y arrugada. Harry saltó a un lado y se preparó para sacar su varita (muchas noches sin sueño). A su lado un elfo doméstico palideció y bajó las orejas. 

—Señor Potter, señor, señor, Potter, Potter, señor. 

Harry parpadeó. 

—¿Eh? 

—Se-señor, Pot... —se dispuso a repetir el elfo, pero para suerte de Harry, Hermione abrió la puerta y los observó a ambos. Primero miró a Harry de pies a cabeza y luego forzó una sonrisa. Enseguida miró al elfo y alzó ambas cejas. 

—¿Se te ofrece algo? 

—Señorita Granger —comenzó el elfo. Para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, la pequeña criatura se irguió, sacó el pecho, echó atrás los hombros, levantó las orejas y ofreció un paquete que traía entre las manos—, Torpy es un elfo libre que viene a ofrecerle este regalo como un trabajo especial por el que le están pagando varios galeones —recitó, en tono neutral y rápido, como si se hubiera aprendido el discurso de memoria. 

—¡Ah! —por un momento el rostro de Hermione brilló con una sonrisa. Estaba trabajando duro para que se liberara a todos los elfos posibles en un plazo no mayor de cinco años. Y también estaba diseñando un plan económico para asalariar a los elfos y brindarles seguridad social—. ¿Y qué traes ahí amiguito? 

—Ah, Torpy no sabe, Torpy no sabe, Torpy no debe ver —de pronto, el elfo abrió los ojos muy grandes—. ¡Oooooooh! —gimoteó— ¡Torpy sabe! ¡Torpy sabe! ¡Tropy vió! —y tomó vuelo para lanzarse contra la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. 

Harry lo agarró al vuelo, por el cuello. —Hey, amigo, tranquilo. 

Torpy peleó unos segundos para liberarse, pero luego pareció tranquilizarse y bajó las orejas. —Torpy malo. 

—No te preocupes, la curiosidad es natural —trató de explicar Hermione, conciliadora—. En todas las criaturas, la curiosidad es lo más natural. 

Aún con este diálogo cuando Harry bajó al elfo éste se echó a correr sobre sus delgadas patitas y cuando llegó a la esquina del pasillo se dio tres cabezazos en el muro y luego continuó corriendo. Hermione lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista. Harry, en cambio, tenía los ojos en el paquete. No era un paquete normal, de negocios, era más bien uno que parecía contener algo valioso. No estaba muy adornado, pero tenía algunos detalles que delataban su carácter. 

Pero Harry era un poco lento para esas cosas, así que no lo notó. En realidad, fue la pura e inocente curiosidad que es lo más natural en todas las criaturas (y en especial en los Gryffindor) lo que lo llevó a preguntarle a Hermione. 

—¿Qué crees que sea? 

—¿Yo? ¿Eh? ¡Oh! —Hermione se ruborizó— Nada importante, lo dejaré por ahí y... 

—Oh, vamos, Herm, ¡ábrelo! —pidió, con una sonrisa de niño en Navidad. 

—No, no creo que... 

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ábrelo! 

—Es que yo... 

—¡Anda, Herm, no seas aguafiestas! 

Con el rostro tenso, Hermione abrió un poco la caja y, pálida, la volvió a cerrar. —No es nada. 

El instinto de auror de Harry despertó y, temiendo que le hubieran enviado algo peligroso le arrebató la caja y la abrió, dispuesto a lanzar la bomba lo más lejos posible. Ya había tomado vuelo para aventar el paquete cuando un brillo lo distrajo. Parpadeó y miró con cuidado. Quitó la tapa de la caja y observó con atención. 

—¿Es-esto es un...? 

—¿Collar de perlas? Sí, eso parece. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? 

—Hermione... ¿necesitas decirme algo? 

Para ese momento Harry ya empezaba a sospechar. Ron Weasley no tenía el dinero como para comprarle un collar de perlas a Hermione. Y, además, alguien que se diera el lujo de dar un regalo así sólo podía tener un interés... 

Hermione se sonrojó. 

—Bueno, verás... 

"Y ahí empezó el triángulo amoroso: con dos catetos y una hipotenusa". 

*** 

  
La puerta de la recepción de las oficinas de los inefables casi se hizo añicos del golpe con el que fue abierta. Todos los presentes voltearon con asombro, esperando encontrarse con un trol de la montaña. Y sí, bueno, era Harry Potter furioso. 

—Draco Malfoy —gruñó. 

Sin chistar, todos los presentes señalaron la puerta del pequeño laboratorio de Malfoy. Harry se levantó las mangas y caminó a zancadas hasta ahí. No tuvo que quitar a nadie de su camino, principalmente porque todos se quitaron en un parpadeo. En cuanto llegó a la puerta trató de abrirla de la misma manera que la anterior, pero la encontró molestamente cerrada. Por lo tanto, tuvo que patearla una vez. Como no funcionó, lo hizo una segunda vez. No funcionó, así que tomó vuelo y se lanzó contra la puerta una tercera vez y... 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el piso y Malfoy lo miraba asombrado detrás de los cristales de unos lentes. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, Harry se levantó y lo señaló con el índice. 

—Tuuú —puntualizó. 

—Yooo —repitió Malfoy, alzando una ceja. 

—Tú —gruñó Harry esta vez—. Escúchame bien —Draco curvó su mano al lado de la oreja, pero Harry ignoró la provocación—, estoy aquí para decirte, no decirte no, ordenarte, que te alejes de Hermione. 

—Ya —respondió Draco, con una sonrisa jugando en los labios—. Oye, ¿y la ropa enlodada y el olor a excremento de trol son sólo para ayudar al efecto dramático o así es tu look habitual? 

Harry abrió la boca listo para devolver el insulto, pero entonces le llegó el olor de golpe. Arrugó la nariz y olió de nuevo. Se puso verde y luego rojo: en verdad era asqueroso. 

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó en voz baja—. Pero el punto es que no quiero que te acerques a Hermione ni que le mandes más regalos, ¿entiendes? 

—Entiendo tus deseos perfectamente, ¿pero qué dice ella? —Malfoy ladeó la cabeza. Se veía tremendamente divertido, por alguna extraña razón. 

Harry se sintió enfurecer ante la actitud de Malfoy. —¡Eso no importa! 

—Claro que importa. Su opinión es la que importa. Y por mucho que seas un héroe, Potter, sigues siendo un gryffindor estúpido. Ergo, tu opinión me da igual. 

—Escúchame bien Malfoy —siseó Harry, amenazante y se acercó a él en dos zancadas. Luego abrió la boca y se dispuso a insultarlo, pero Malfoy hizo algo inesperado: le tapó la boca con la mano. 

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu melodiosa voz el tiempo que quieras, pero primero lávate los dientes. 

Harry cerró la boca y se volvió a ruborizar. —Idiota. 

—Bueno, Potter, me temo que tu pequeña visita social debe terminar aquí. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estamos en medio de algo. 

No fue sino hasta entonces que a Harry se le ocurrió pasar la vista por el resto de la habitación y encontró en ella a otros dos jóvenes inefables con las bocas abiertas y el gesto congelado de sorpresa.

—Eh... jeje —rió, nervioso—. Con permiso, caballeros. 

Cuando ya estaba afuera de la oficina se le ocurrió reiterarle su amenaza a Malfoy, sólo por si acaso. Se dio la vuelta, alzó el índice y abrió la boca. Entonces, Malfoy le cerró la puerta en la cara. Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

—Ya pagarás, idiota, estúpido, mentiroso, engreído, vanidoso, egocéntrico, caprichoso Malfoy. 

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más imperdonables e insultos se lancen, más amor hay en el aire". 

  
*** 

  
—De verdad que no deberías usar ese collar, Hermione —gruñía Harry mientras daba vueltas en círculos por la salita de estar del departamento de su mejor amiga. 

—No, no lo haré. 

—Sé qué es bonito y que es lindo que te regalen joyas, pero esta es de Malfoy, así que definitivamente no deberías usarlo. 

—No, definitivamente no. 

—Porque, ya sabes la fama que tiene Malfoy. Y peor, ¡un collar! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Malfoy-collar? ¿Sexto año? 

—Sí, recuerdo... 

—Malfoy más collar no son una buena combinación. Así que, por mucho que te guste, no deberías usarlo y punto. 

—No, no lo usaré, Harry, ¿estás escuchándome? 

—El punto es si tú me estás escuchando a mí Hermione, porque te estoy diciendo algo de vida o muerte. 

Hermione se dio por vencida y rodó los ojos. "Hombres", pensó. —Te estoy escuchando. 

—Muy bien. 

—Sí, bien. 

—Bien. 

—Genial. 

Después de eso hubo mucho silencio. 

—Además —agregó finalmente Harry—, el collar no es realmente lindo —mintió. 

—Tienes toda la razón. De cualquier forma no pensaba ponérmelo. Me gusta más el amuleto que me regalaron Bill y Fleur. 

Ah, sí, el amuleto. Harry lo había olvidado, a pesar de que lo había visto colgado del cuello de su amiga por casi un mes. Era mejor así. Que usara el amuleto egipcio pero que ni se le ocurriera pensar en ponerse un regalo de Malfoy. Harry le había propuesto llevarlo a la oficina de aurores para examinarlo, ya que sospechaba que estaba envenenado, pero Hermione le había asegurado que le devolvería el regalo a Malfoy de cualquier forma. Sí, era mejor así. Harry le sonrió, intentando borrar el sabor amargo de los últimos días. 

—Oye, Herm, ¿quieres... no sé, salir a algún lado? Para olvidar estas semanas de terror, sobre todo. Podríamos hacer algo divertido... 

—Claro, de hecho estaba pensando ir al museo mañana por la tarde, ¿me acompañarías? 

—Eh... —Harry se rascó la cabeza— Claro, el museo. 

Claro que el museo no era ni remotamente lo que él estaba pensando, pero bueno. El museo sería, si Hermione quería. 

—¿Hay algo interesante? 

—Una exposición de recordadoras. 

—Genial... —casi exclamó Harry. 

Hermione se veía encantada con la idea. 

—Pero primero, tengo que devolverle esto a Malfoy —recordó Hermione. 

—Por supuesto. Ahora mismo te presto a mi lechuza... 

—No, Harry, creo que esto es algo importante que se debe hacer en persona. Si no, no creo que las cosas queden claras. 

Harry asintió solemnemente. —Mañana temprano te acompañaré a la oficina de Malfoy a tirarle eso a la cabeza. 

—Bien, si tú quieres... pero me temo que no aceptaré la parte del paquete en su cabeza. 

—Lástima, porque se lo merecería el muy... 

Harry se calló, pero sólo por la mirada de advertencia de Hermione. 

  
***

Al siguiente día, a primera hora, Harry estuvo al lado de Hermione frente a la oficina de Malfoy. (Esta vez con ropa limpia, grandes cantidades de perfume y los dientes bien lavados.) Estuvo tentando a intentar tirar la puerta de nuevo, pero Hermione optó por tocar con civilidad. Harry gruñó. Hermione parecía algo nerviosa, incluso tocaba constantemente el amuleto de su cuello. Harry sintió mucha ternura por su amiga y la abrazó por los hombros. 

—Tranquila, Malfoy no va a poder decirte nada, yo estoy aquí. 

—Harry... —sonrió ella—. Gracias, pero ya no tengo doce años. 

—Ah... —Harry la soltó, ligeramente avergonzado. A veces se sentía muy torpe. 

Nadie atendió a la puerta, así que Hermione volvió a tocar. A los dos segundos Harry apaleó la puerta. 

—Potter, al menos que tus influencias puedan conseguirme presupuesto para reparar la puerta, más vale que la dejes en paz. 

Tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon y miraron a Malfoy, que llegaba tranquilamente tarde con una taza de café en la mano. 

—Malfoy —se adelantó Hermione, dispuesta a resolver el asunto cuanto antes. 

—Granger, qué alegría verte. Hoy luces maravillosa. Potter, tú estás menos desastroso que ayer; me conmueve que te hayas molestado en asearte para venir a verme. 

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, enojado, pero Hermione intervino antes que él. 

—Gracias, Malfoy, pero antes de que digas más, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para decirte que no puedo aceptar tu regalo. 

Por unos segundos, Malfoy se vio decepcionado, pero luego volvió a su rostro de siempre. 

—Eso es una lástima, porque es difícil conservar los regalos que uno no puede aceptar. 

—Ese es el otro punto —aclaró Hermione—, no puedo aceptar tu regalo y por lo tanto no puedo conservarlo. Vine a devolvértelo en persona y a agradecerte que te hayas tomado tantas molestias. 

—Lo siento, Granger, pero no puedo aceptar que me devuelvas mi regalo. Es cuestión de moral. 

Harry resopló y se rió por lo bajo. Draco le regaló una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Hermione. 

—También es cuestión de moral que te lo devuelva, ya que no... no puedo aceptar tus... tus acercamientos —Hermione estaba enrojeciendo tremendamente. 

—Vaya, ¿no me digas que también vienes a devolverme mis acercamientos? —sonrió abiertamente Draco— Eso creo que sí lo puedo aceptar. Al diablo con la moral. 

—No, no, digo que, que... —Hermione trató de hacer la frase más coherente, pero estaba muy cohibida como para lograrlo. 

En ese momento fue que Harry le volvió a prestar atención a las reacciones de Hermione y frunció el ceño. No podía cohibirse con Malfoy, por Merlín. Era Malfoy. Simplemente no podía. Harry gruñó y jaló a Hermione con él. Hermione+Malfoy estaba mal, era una ecuación que no funcionaba. Miró a Malfoy con enfado. 

—Si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a trabajar. 

—No te disculpo a ti, pero a ella sí —sonrió Malfoy, tan apaciblemente que a Harry le dieron ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de alguna forma, de la forma que fuera. 

—Adiós, Malfoy. 

—Adiós Malfoy y gracias por todo —dijo Hermione, dejando el regalo en un mueble cercano. 

Draco los despidió con la mano tan amigablemente que daba escalofríos. Harry sabía que por dentro, bajo esa máscara de alegría, ese Malfoy estaba planeando algo. Y ese algo era muy malo. 

"Bueno, hay que admitir que a veces Harry tiene buen instinto. Sobre todo si se trata de descubrir que Malfoy planea algo".

  
* * *

—¿'Mione? —Harry tocó por quinta vez a la puerta de la oficina de su amiga. Llevaba ahí dos minutos exactos y ella no abría. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y tirar la puerta para ver quién la había secuestrado cuando ésta se abrió mágicamente y una muy sonrojada Hermione salió— ¿Mione, qué pasa? 

—Harry, no fue mi... 

—Buenas tardes, Potter, ¿listo para una estupenda tarde de viernes en el museo? 

Harry sintió una patada en el estómago. Hermione estaba sonrojada, Malfoy salía de su oficina. Habían estado encerrados y no le habían respondido. Su estómago gruñó y repitió: Hermione+Malfoy=mal. 

—Claro que sí, Malfoy —bufó Harry y jaló a Hermione del brazo para llevársela de ahí. Necesitaba una explicación ya mismo, podía obtenerla camino al muse...o—. ¿Cómo sabes que vamos a ir al museo? 

—Ah, pues porque vamos a ir al museo —respondió Malfoy con un tono y una mirada tan inocentes que Harry estuvo tentado a creerle por tres milésimas de segundo. 

—¿Cómo que vamos a ir? —miró a Hermione. 

—Lo siento, Harry, como inefable Draco tiene información muy valiosa sobre las recordadoras anteriores al siglo XVII y se ofreció a compartirla. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para que no se sienta tan ofendido porque le devolví su regalo. 

Harry apretó los puños y tuvo ganas de estrellar la cabeza de alguien contra el piso, el problema es que no estaba seguro de cuál cabeza quería, si la de Malfoy o la de Hermione. O las dos. 

Tristemente, no tuvo tiempo de romperle la cabeza a nadie porque de alguna forma Hermione había logrado guiarlos a las chimeneas del Ministerio. Algunas personas voltearon para ver a Potter y a Malfoy caminando juntos con la chica Granger, pero Harry los ignoró, demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse tan lejos de Malfoy como podía. Y de paso mantener a Hermione igual de alejada de ese demonio. 

Malfoy no opuso resistencia cuando Harry lo metió a la chimenea y lo mandó por delante. Muy al contrario le dedicó otra de sus encantadoramente falsas sonrisas y tiró los polvos flu para lanzarse por la chimenea hacia el Museo Mágico Merlín. Una vez que tuvo unos segundos a solas con Hermione, finalmente, Harry explotó: 

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? 

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, en serio —respondió ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas una vez más y un rostro que pedía disculpas por cada poro—. Debiste verlo en mi oficina, estaba inconsolable, Harry, tuve que darle una oportunidad de... resarcir su honor, por así decirlo. 

—¿Resarcir su honor? —bufó Harry, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos—. Se llama chantaje emocional, Hermione, es cuando un delincuente intenta que su víctima se compadezca y... 

—Sé lo que es el chantaje emocional, Harry —interrumpió secamente Hermione. Harry se regañó mentalmente. Claro que ella lo sabía. 

—Bueno, el punto es que no puedes dejar que Malfoy te haga sentir pena y te obligue a estar con él. 

—Oh, Harry, no lo hubiera dejado obligarme si su conocimiento sobre el tema de las recordadoras no fuera interesante —sonrió Hermione, con inocencia genuina. 

—Ay, Herm... —Harry se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano. 

  
Con toda dignidad, y creyendo firmemente que tenía todas las razones para haber invitado a Draco, Hermione se metió en la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes. Harry esperó unos minutos para calmarse y luego se lanzó rápidamente a su encuentro. Tampoco quería dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, grr. En el camino, reflexionó. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan agresivo? Era el efecto Malfoy. Si un Malfoy batía sus pestañas al otro lado del planeta, un Potter iba a sufrir un huracán en Inglaterra. Sí, eso era. 

Aterrizó tan repentinamente que se fue de bruces. Una mano lo sostuvo por el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que Harry creyó que le hubiera dolido menos el golpe. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio alzó la vista y encontró a Malfoy, que lo sostenía y lo miraba fijamente. 

—Sé que amas el piso, pero la señorita y yo necesitamos algo de atención también. 

Harry rodó los ojos y se soltó de un tirón. Acto seguido fue hacia Hermione y se puso en medio de ella y Draco. Los tres caminaron a la taquilla del museo incómodamente juntos. Al llegar a la taquilla, Hermione sacó un saquito de dinero de su bolso, pero Draco se interpuso en su camino. 

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no, yo pago. 

—No, no es necesario, Malfoy, en serio... 

Harry rodó los ojos. Qué interacción tan vergonzosa, incluso para sus estándares. Estuvo tentado a ponerse a discutir con ellos, pero entonces decidió que, para solucionar el problema, él pagaría. Y antes de que Malfoy y Hermione reaccionaran él ya estaba en la taquilla pagando el precio de las tres entradas. Hermione se molestó un poco y le dijo que no era necesario que nadie pagara por ella; Malfoy se quejó de su actitud de héroe sobreprotector. Harry los ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta del museo. Para mayor irritación, tanto de Draco como de Hermione, sostuvo la puerta de cristal abierta hasta que ambos pasaron y luego entró él. No le iba a dar una oportunidad a Malfoy para portarse caballeroso con Hermione. 

Cuando Draco cruzó por la puerta lo miró de forma burlona, pero a Harry no le importó mucho. Y bien, entraron al museo y Harry contuvo la respiración. Ya estaban ahí, en un lugar en el que él había estado sólo una vez antes y eso por equivocación. Y estaban ahí para ver una colección de recordadoras de las cuales lo único que sabía es que Neville había tenido una y él mismo había peleado con Draco para salvarla. Alto. Miró a Draco con enojo. Claro, y ahora el experto en recordadoras era Draco. 

—No puedo esperar a ver los modelos de recordadoras del siglo quince —murmuró Hermione, auténticamente emocionada—. Será increíble ver una auténtica muestra de tecnología mágica de esos tiempos... 

—Mhmgbasurafrhm —murmuró Harry. 

—Ni que lo digas —sonrió Draco. Harry nunca supo a quién le estaba respondiendo. 

Después de eso, Harry pasó las tres horas más aburridas de su vida. Y, lo peor, tres cuartas partes del tiempo tuvo que someterse a la voz de Draco Malfoy, con sus profundas explicaciones técnicas tan detalladas que Harry salió de ahí vomitando piezas de recordadora. No literalmente, pero casi.

—Qué tarde tan encantadoramente divertida —aplaudió Malfoy cuando por fin salieron del museo. Harry tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Sí, la verdad es que ha sido genial —congenió Hermione. El estómago de Harry recibió otra patada.

  
—Definitivamente, deberíamos repetir esta agradable ocasión —dijo Malfoy. 

—Oh, eso estaría muy bien —dijo Hermione. 

"Revive y mátame, Voldemort", pensó Harry. 

  
* * *

A Harry le costó mucho deshacerse de Malfoy para poder llevar a Hermione a su departamento sin las molestias del rubio. Apenas lo vio partir, se dirigió hacia Hermione: 

—Sabes, tal vez mañana podríamos hacer algo más divertido tú y yo. 

—¿Más divertido? —Hermione lo miró, ligeramente molesta. 

—Eh... sí, no es que esta tarde no haya sido divertida, con las recordadoras y eso pero... ah, ya, digo, tal vez sin Malfoy de por medio. 

—Ah —Hermione le sonrió—. Está bien, ¿adónde quieres ir? 

A Harry le brillaron los ojitos. —Tal a cenar a algún lado... 

—¿Al cine? —sugirió Hermione. 

—Hmh... sí, ¿por qué no? Al cine —aceptó Harry. 

—Qué buena idea, amo ir al cine —dijo una tercera voz que hizo que a Harry se le helara la espalda. 

—Malfoy, pensé que ya te habías ido —siseó entre dientes. 

—Oh, pero volví para despedirme de forma más adecuada. Buenas noches —sonrió Draco y acto seguido tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un beso. Luego se volteó hacia Harry y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¿A qué hora y dónde nos reunimos mañana? 

—Malfoy... —la voz de Harry se tornó levemente amenazante. 

—¿Por qué no nos vemos afuera del cine muggle que está cerca del caldero chorreante? ¿A las ocho está bien? —sugirió Hermione, sin notar la incomodidad de Harry. 

—Es perfecto —aseguró Malfoy y luego hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró. 

"Querido Voldemort, ignora mi petición anterior. Revive y mata a Draco Malfoy, saludos Harry".

  
* * * 

El sábado por la noche, Harry esperó a Hermione en la entrada del cine, con la esperanza de que a Malfoy le hubiera dado viruela de dragón y no asistiera a la cita. Sus esperanzas aumentaron cuando Hermione llegó y lo saludó. Traía un abrigo grueso, para el tremendo frío invernal. Harry la abrazó y sintió mucha calidez. Estaba contento hasta ese momento, porque Malfoy no se aparecía, pero entonces... 

—Granger, luces magnífica esta noche —susurró una voz detrás de Harry, que provocó que se le helara todo el calor que Hermione le había transmitido. 

—Gracias, Malfoy, tú... eh... —Hermione parecía no tener palabras, lo cual era muy raro—... eh... también. 

—Potter, tú luces muy Potter. ¿Entramos? Espero que no les moleste que esta vez yo haya comprado las entradas. Como no sabía qué película querrían ver, compré tres entradas para cada película que había —exclamó alegremente. 

—Pero qué idiota —susurró al fin Harry y se dio la vuelta para expresarle sus sentimientos a detalle a ese tal Malfoy. Pero, entonces, se quedó paralizado. Y abrió la boca. Draco Malfoy estaba vestido totalmente de negro, con unos pantalones muggles de vestir, un suéter de cuello de tortuga y una bufanda que caía sobre su pecho. También portaba la sonrisa más encantadora de la década, según la revista Corazón de bruja. 

—Vaya, Malfoy qué... amable de tu parte —intentó decir Hermione—. Creo que... yo tenía ganas de ver esa comedia romántica que están dando, sería bueno para desestresarnos del trabajo, ¿no creen? 

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Draco y sacó una tira enorme de boletos de la cual arrancó tres y tiró el resto al pavimento. 

—¿A ti qué te parece, Harry? ¿Harry? —Hermione pasó una mano frente a sus ojos y entonces él reaccionó. 

—Sí, creo que está muy bueno. Digo, bien. 

"En realidad, Harry sí estaba pensando que estaba muy bueno. Lógicamente". 

  
* * * 

Harry se sentó entre Hermione y Draco, con las palomitas sobre su regazo y una gran, gran cara de pocos amigos. Había pensado que en esta cita estaría en su territorio, porque de cine muggle sabía bastante más que de recordadoras del siglo quince, pero aparentemente Draco estaba dispuesto a dar batalla. 

—¿Saben? Me encanta Julia Roberts, es perfecta para casi cualquier papel en comedias románticas. Aunque nunca se superará en La boda de mi mejor amigo. 

—Oh, ¿viste esa película? —Hermione y Draco se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus asientos, para hablar a pesar de tener a Harry en medio—. Es genial, me encantó. 

—Sí, a mí también. Aunque es triste que la heroína y el héroe no queden juntos al final... ¡con todos los planes de Jules....! 

—Sí, eso es triste, pero es bueno que Michael y su novia quedaran juntos, eran el uno para el otro. 

—Yo creo que el único que termina realmente feliz en esa película es el amigo gay —aseguró Draco y Hermione se rió, provocando que a Harry le llegara otra patada al estómago. 

—Primero, Jules se merecía quedarse sola porque quiso arruinarle la pareja a su amigo. Es terrible cuando alguien se quiere meter en una relación —gruñó Harry y miró a Draco con malas pulgas. 

—Sí, es terrible —asintió Draco—. ¿Entonces por qué no desapareces, Potter? —susurró a su oído para que Hermione no escuchara. En respuesta, Harry le dio un codazo y Draco retuvo el aire. Afortunadamente, Hermione no se dio cuenta y la película comenzó. 

Y esta vez Harry se pasó dos horas no-tan-aburridas-como-hubiera-deseado. Para su tortura personal, Draco también se la pasó hablando las dos horas de la película, lanzando comentarios irónicos ante cada escena y provocando una risa que Harry no deseaba dejar salir. A su otro lado, Hermione yacía tranquila, sin imaginar lo que pasaba del otro lado. 

Harry sufrió mucho, en serio. 

* * * 

—Qué guapo era el protagonista —comentó Hermione cuando salían de la sala. 

Harry asintió mentalmente, pero no dijo nada. 

—Sí, sí lo era —respondió Draco y Harry se sintió bastante extraño ahí en medio de los dos. 

—Y, bueno, Harry, Draco, ¿adónde quieren ir a cenar? Yo conozco un lugarcito muggle cerca de aquí... 

—Lo que tú decidas por mí está bien —fue la respuesta de Draco, al tiempo que se envolvía en su bufanda y se lanzaba discretamente un encantamiento impermeabilizante para evitar la nieve que caía afuera. 

—¿Y tú qué opinas Harry? —preguntó Hermione, imitando las acciones de Draco— ¿Harry? 

Esta vez Harry no estaba distraído con Malfoy sino con un chico sospechoso que no paraba de mirarlo. Harry intentó retarlo con la mirada, pero el chico no dejaba de mirarlo y de ponerlo nervioso. Era bajito y delgado, no podía tener más de diecisiete años. Harry intentó ignorarlo, entonces y murmuró un "ajá" hacia Hermione. Cuando los tres salieron del cine y caminaron por la calle que ya estaba llena de nieve Harry se golpeó mentalmente por haber olvidado protegerse con un hechizo como los otros dos. Cuando sacó la varita volteó hacia atrás y vio que el chico los seguía. 

—Hermione, camina más rápido —le susurró a su amiga, temiéndose lo peor. 

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó ella, preocupada, preparando su varita dentro del bolsillo. 

—¿Es el chico del cine? —preguntó Malfoy. Al parecer él había notado lo mismo y también preparó la varita. 

—Sí. Llévate a Hermione —ordenó. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy obedeció y llevó a Hermione hacia adelante del brazo, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. 

Harry se detuvo entonces y comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente. No terminó de darsela cuando ya estaba en el piso, sobre la fría nieve. 

—Harry Potter, estodounhonoryosiemprehabíaqueridoconocerloyahoraquelotengoaquímemencantaría... —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el chico antes de que Harry lo petrificara. 

—¿Qué DIABLOS te pasa? —gritó, algo asustado y empujó al petrificado chico a un lado antes de despetrificarlo y permitirle hablar. 

—Lo siento —susurró el niño—. Nunca pensé que lo tendría tan cerca, señor Potter. Mi hermano mayor me ha hablado tanto de usted... él estuvo en Hogwarts, ¿sabe? Yo... 

Harry se ruborizó mucho. 

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que un fan loco te ataque saliendo de un cine? —preguntó Malfoy, quien llegaba a su espalda junto con Hermione. 

—Si eres Harry, de un millón en una —respondió Hermione. 

—Me lo imaginaba. 

—Oh —el niño parecía muy apenado—. Lo lamento mucho, señor Potter, no quería molestarlo, yo sólo estaba tan emocionado... ¿podría perdonarme? 

—Seh —respondió Harry al levantarse y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo. 

—Gracias, señor Potter, gracias, oh dios, fue un honor conocerlo, espere a que les diga a todos —el niño agarró su mano y la sacudió energéticamente antes de salir corriendo. 

Harry se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar y horriblemente abochornado. Pero, por otra parte, Malfoy había reaccionado con humor a la intromisión. La última vez que había tenido una cita y una fan se le había lanzado encima, la chica con la que estaba saliendo lo mandó al diablo. Y Harry no la había culpado en ese momento, pero ahora veía las cosas distinto. Hermione y Draco se lo tomaban normal. Malfoy, hasta con humor… 

—Potter, toma nota: el blanco no te queda, nunca te pongas un vestido de novia. Y el lodo tampoco te queda, procura no transformarte en trol tan seguido —dijo, y en seguida le lanzó un hechizo para limpiarle el lodo que había venido con la nieve. 

Harry miró a Draco con odio y se sacudió la ropa con movimientos tan bruscos que casi se lastima. Hermione alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo impermeabilizante y uno calefactor. Entre los dos lo hacían sentir como un niño. Caminó hacia el restaurante arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. Misteriosamente, tanto Draco como Hermione se mantuvieron callados también, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones sobre la noche. Bueno, en realidad Draco más que reflexionando estaba haciendo planes maquiavélicos. 

  
* * * 

  
Harry esperaba que la cena le hiciera daño a Malfoy, porque Hermione había elegido un lugar donde vendían pizzas. Primero esperaba que Malfoy hiciera el ridículo al comerlas, porque seguro que en su vida había visto una pizza muggle, pero Malfoy parecía pez en el agua tomando su rebanada con sus delgados dedos y mordiéndola con una elegancia que una pizza no merecía. Tras ver que su esperanza no se vería cumplida, deseó que a Malfoy le causara indigestión la comida, pero eso tampoco pasó. 

Al contrario, Malfoy y Hermione se pusieron a hablar tan tranquilamente de cualquier cosa, desde el clima, la película, el trabajo en el Ministerio. 

—Esto da asco —murmuró Potter. Algo en esa cena estaba muy, muy mal. 

—¿Qué cosa, Harry? ¿Volviste a comer peperoni? Sabes que el peperoni no te gusta, no entiendo por qué lo sigues comiendo. 

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que haga? 

—¿Quitarlo de la pizza antes de comerla? 

—Así pierde todo el chiste, Heeeerm... —se quejó Harry. 

—Dios, eres increíble. 

—Ahora regreso —interrumpió de pronto Malfoy y fue hacia el baño. 

Enseguida, Harry se lanzó sobre Hermione. —¿Por qué aceptaste que viniera con nosotros? Está mal, no cuadra, no combina, no funciona, me indigesta. No me molesta hablar con mortífagos redimidos, pero es Malfoy, Herm, ¿recuerdas? ¿El rubio más pesado de Inglaterra? 

—Bueno... —Hermione miró por el ventanal de la pizzería— La verdad es que nunca le habíamos dado una oportunidad, por ser Malfoy y eso, y... bueno, el otro día en la oficina... No sé, Harry, se veía... Se ve muy solo. Generalmente la gente no habla mucho con él si no es por trabajo y nunca lo he visto salir con nadie en este tiempo. Creo que merece una oportunidad —Hermione lo miró con su cara de "presidenta del PEDDO" en defensa de todo ser viviente que esté solo e indefenso. 

A Harry se le hizo el corazón chiquito. 

Cuando Malfoy regresó, con su sonrisita de siempre, Harry tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, mecerlo como bebé y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero... 

—Potter, tienes salsa de tomate en toda la nariz. 

Pero había cosas que iban contra natura. 

—Cállate, Malfoy —gruñó y se limpió con una servilleta bruscamente. 

El resto de la noche fue milagrosamente tranquila. Pero aún así Harry estaba molesto por algo y se hizo el firme propósito de no volver JAMÁS, jamás, jamás, nunca, nunca, nunca a salir con ellos dos en lo que le restara de vida. 

"Lógicamente", relataría Gred después "los tres siguieron saliendo juntos por meses".

A veces, Hermione los arrastraba a museos muggles y mágicos; y Draco parecía asquerosamente deleitado. A veces Harry lograba llevarlos a un lugar más divertido, como el parque de diversiones (donde por primera vez vio a Draco horrorizarse ante la perspectiva de la montaña rusa). Un par de veces, Draco los llevó a la ópera y Hermione casi lo besa, para disgusto de Harry. Una horrible, horrible noche de principios de diciembre, Hermione los había logrado arrastrar a un bar muggle donde la música bailable le erizó cada vello a Harry. 

—Vamos, Harry, anímate —sonrió Hermione—, quita esa cara de susto. 

—Sí, Potter, quita esa cara. Ah, pero qué tonto, uno no puede cambiar de cara, por muy horrible que la tenga. 

Harry le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa y Draco hizo un gesto de dolor antes de devolvérsela. 

—Bueno, pues es hora de bailar —Hermione se veía tan animada que a Harry le dio un poco de pena no haber aprendido a bailar nunca, aunque fuera sólo por ella. Y si no bailaba con ella la pobre tendría que quedarse sentada... 

—¡A bailar! 

...o bailar con Malfoy. Harry gruñó por lo bajo. 

Los dos se fueron a la pista de baile y lo dejaron ahí abandonado. Harry respiró de nuevo hasta que la canción terminó, pero volvió a hundirse cuando comenzó una nueva y Hermione no daba señales de querer parar. Y otra. Y otra. Y Harry empezaba a hartarse de doblar servilletas en la mesa. Aparte de que lo suyo, lo suyo, lo suyo no era el origami. 

—Hola, ¿quieres bailar? —le pidió de pronto una sonriente morena venida de quién sabe dónde. 

—NO —gritó Harry y la pobre chica salió corriendo, pálida del susto. 

Harry rompió la servilleta con forma de barquito que había doblado con mucho esfuerzo y levantó el ceño fruncido hacia Hermione, quien ya regresaba. Jadeante y sudorosa. Junto con Malfoy, jadeante y sudoroso. 

—Grrr —fue su recibimiento. 

—La próxima vez tienes que ir tú, Harry —pidió Hermione. 

—Grrr —fue su respuesta. 

—Oh, ¿quieres que yo te enseñe a bailar? —se burló Draco. 

—Olvídalo, Malfoy, tú no me vas a enseñar nada. 

—Lástima, tengo tanto que enseñarte. Hay tanto que yo sé y que tú no —sentenció Malfoy, dramáticamente. 

—Sí, cómo no, por supuesto. 

Hermione se quedó callada y miró a uno y a otro alternativamente. Luego sorbió un poco de su agua mineral. 

—Hola, ¿quieres bailar? —preguntó de repente un chico algo guapo. 

Hermione asintió y se levantó con él sin siquiera mirar a sus acompañantes. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿Acaba de salir a bailar con un desconocido? 

Draco también parpadeó. —Creo que sí. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿Y nos dejó aquí sin más? 

Draco parpadeó. —Creo que sí. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿No debió cohibirse el tipo al ver que estaba con dos hombres? 

Draco parpadeó. —Creo que sí. 

"A menos que el chico se hubiera sentido seguro al pensar que ambos hombres eran gays y pareja". 

"Elemental, mi querido Feorge". 

  
* * * 

Esa no fue la única vez, para disgusto de Harry, que Hermione los abandonó sin más. A mediados de diciembre les canceló una cita a última hora. A última hora queriendo decir cuando Harry y Draco ya la estaban esperando en la puerta del teatro. Esa noche daban una adaptación de El retrato de Dorian Gray y Hermione había sido la primera en sugerir que fueran a verla. Y la primera en cancelarles cuando ya tenían las entradas en la mano y estaban dando la segunda llamada. A Harry se le quitaron un poco las ganas de entrar, así que miró a Draco, dispuesto a pedirle que se retiraran. Después de todo, sin Hermione no tenía gracia, ¿no? 

—Una lástima... —susurró Draco—. ¡De lo que se va a perder! Vamos, Potter, que la primera escena es la más interesante —dijo entonces y fue llevando a Harry empujándolo por los hombros. 

Harry no supo ni qué decir y para cuando reaccionó ya estaba sentado junto a Draco en los asientos preferenciales que había pagado el rubio. El lugar de Hermione estaba vacío a su lado, lo cual daba un aire de cierta nostalgia. Pero entonces se apagaron las luces totalmente y se dio la tercera llamada. Harry se preparó. Nunca había visto esa obra, ni leído el libro. En realidad no sabía mucho de Oscar Wilde, pero más o menos tenía la idea general de la obra: un hombre quería ser joven por siempre y como que le vendía el alma al diablo. O algo así. 

—¿Ese es el bueno? —preguntó, cuando Dorian Gray salió a escena. 

—Sí. Lo notas porque se cuida el cabello, la ropa y se hace manicura —susurró Draco. 

—¿Y ése es el malo? —preguntó Harry cuando salió el personaje del pintor, que lucía bastante excéntrico y muy poco arreglado, en comparación con el protagónico. 

—No, ese es el héroe trágico —respondió Draco, de nuevo en un susurro—. Lo notas porque no sabe vestirse, peinarse, ni acercarse al bueno y decirle que lo ama. 

Harry se rió, creyendo que Malfoy bromeaba. Luego se dio cuenta que Draco no bromeaba. 

—¿El pintor está enamorado de Dorian Gray? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos abiertos y al filo del asiento. 

Draco resopló. —¿No era obvio eso desde el primer diálogo? 

—¡No! —respondió Harry y una chica que estaba atrás lo mandó callar—. Quiero decir —susurró Harry, en voz muy baja para no molestar a nadie— ¿Esto es una obra gay? 

Draco se volteó hacia él y rodó los ojos con un dramatismo digno de estar en escena y no en las butacas. —Potter, ¿eres estúpido? Y no me respondas, era una pregunta retórica. Obviamente es una obra con tintes homosexuales. Empezando porque Oscar Wilde era gay, siguiendo porque lo único que podría hacer más obvio que Dorian Gray es gay sería que saliera a escena bailando el WMCA. 

—Ah... —susurró Potter. 

—Ajá —asintió Draco con firmeza y regresó a su posición anterior. 

La obra pasó ante los ojos de Harry y a cada momento su mente se aclaraba más. Todo era tan gay que Harry empezó a ver cosas gays en su propia vida. Y eso lo asustó. Para su fortuna, llegó la parte heterosexual de la obra. 

—Pero... —volvió a interrumpir Harry— ¿y esa mujer? ¿Dorian y ella...? 

—Absolutamente no —gruñó Draco. 

Harry no tuvo que preguntar de nuevo porque la mujer se suicidó ante su amor no correspondido. 

"Después de esa obra, cualquiera hubiera caído en cuenta de la situación, pero recordemos que Harry es un poco leeeento". 

  
* * * 

Al salir del teatro, Harry se sentía un poco mareado. Algo en su cabeza intentaba hacer conexiones, pero no lo estaba logrando. Draco, en cambio, salió fresco como lechuga y feliz como perdiz. 

—¿No es una gran historia? Claro que yo le cambiaría el final, pero bueno, la belleza perfecta no siempre triunfa cuando la mente que la gobierna está totalmente zafada. 

—Como es tu caso, ¿no Malfoy? —trató de bromear Harry. Espera un seg... 

—¿Estás diciéndome que tengo una belleza perfecta? —sonrió Draco. 

—No, no, no no no —se apresuró a aclarar Harry—, estoy diciéndote que tienes una mente zafada. 

—Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me dijiste que soy bello. 

—No, no lo hice —histeriqueó Harry. 

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —canturreó Draco. 

—¡Aghr! 

—¡Potter cree que soy bello! —siguió canturreando y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Potter deseó que la madre naturaleza decidiera de pronto tragarse a Malfoy. 

—No, no lo creo, estás malinterpretando —gruñó Harry y trató de detenerlo antes de que siguiera avergonzándolo frente a toda la gente. 

—No, no es cierto, y tú lo sabes. Crees que soy guapo —y entonces Malfoy aplaudió de alegría, o de ironía o de algo que Harry no entendió. 

—Malfoy, ¡cállate! 

—No hasta que admitas que crees que soy irresistiblemente guapo. 

—Creo que estás irremediablemente loco —respondió Harry. 

—Pero —Malfoy hizo puchero, ¡puchero!—, acabas de decirme que tengo una belleza perfecta. 

—No, no lo hice, estás torciendo mis palabras como siempre, slytherin caprichoso... —Harry alzó los brazos dispuesto a ahorcarlo. 

Pero Draco aprovechó la situación para meterse entre los dos brazos de Potter y abrazarlo por la cintura entre risas. Así hasta parecía que Harry también lo estaba abrazando. Harry se ruborizó. Mucho. Y tuvo que empujar a Malfoy levemente. Lo extraño es que tuvo que esperar varios segundos porque no pudo hacerlo inmediatamente. 

—Malfoy, ya deja de joder —ordenó al fin, en un tono más serio del que se esperaba. 

Para su desconcierto, Malfoy dio varios pasos atrás, agachó la cabeza y dejó de reírse. De hecho, se quedó muy callado. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alzara el rostro y pusiera una sonrisa. Pero Harry sabía que esa sonrisa era como las primeras sonrisas que había visto de Malfoy, totalmente fingida e insincera. 

—Bueno, aquí se derramó zumo de calabaza, y cada quién para su casa —tomó la mano de Harry y la sacudió con fuerzas—. Un placer Potter, gracias por hacerte un tiempo en tu ajetreada agenda. Salúdame a Granger, pero no le des besos de mi parte, eso sería asqueroso. 

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder porque Malfoy se estaba yendo por la calle, silbando como haría el mago más despreocupado del planeta. 

  
* * * 

El veintitrés de diciembre Hermione ofreció una modesta cena en su departamento a la que los únicos invitados fueron Harry y Draco. Y Torpy, el elfo. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y tal vez fue esa la primera vez en la que Harry se sorprendió sintiéndose realmente cómodo, hasta divertido. Se sintió terriblemente acostumbrado a la presencia de Malfoy y eso lo molestó un poco. Un mucho. Bueno no, un poco, pero le gustaba pensar que era mucho. 

—Torpy es un elfo libre que está encantado de sentarse a una mesa con humanos, señorita Granger —repetía el elfo cada tanto, mientras se movía incómodo en su silla. 

—Me alegra que te agrade, Torpy —sonreía Hermione, quien era probablemente la primera persona en invitar a cenar a un elfo para celebrar la víspera de Navidad. 

—Sí, Torpy, ¿un poco de vino? —ofreció Draco, casi maliciosamente, mientras alzaba la botella. Hermione le bajó la mano con un golpe— Auch, lo siento. 

—Sabes que los elfos no deben beber, Draco Malfoy. 

—Lo siento —repitió Malfoy, con ojitos de cachorro. 

—Ten Torpy, saludable y deliciosa agua de limón—ofreció Hermione, quien no entendía cómo alguien podría gustar de las bebidas alcohólicas. Para ella no eran necesarias en una fiesta. 

Torpy miró a Malfoy y luego a Hermione y bebió del vaso de agua, muy nervioso. 

—Y, bueno, ¿quién quiere ensalada? —preguntó Hermione, emocionada. Ella misma había preparado la cena, después de leer un par de libros de cocina. 

—¡Yooo! —levantó la mano Malfoy, con emoción casi infantil. Harry rodó los ojos. 

Harry disfrutó las bromas estúpidas de Malfoy y no le molestaron tanto los regaños estilo "soy tu madre" de Hermione. La cena, además, estaba buena. Se veía que Herm se había esforzado para darles algo decente a sus amigos. Se estaba bien en el departamento de Hermione, con Malfoy y ella, la chimenea encendida y un buen vino. 

Torpy era el único que sentía incómodo y lo demostraba cambiando constantemente de posición y casi cayéndose de la silla. Parecía nervioso por algo y no paraba de mirar a Malfoy. 

—Mi primer deseo de año nuevo será un aumento de presupuesto —susurró Hermione—. ¿Cómo piensan que vamos a defender los derechos de todas esas criaturas si no podemos pagar las campañas de concientización? 

—Mi primer deseo de año nuevo serán oficinas nuevas y remodeladas —respondió Malfoy—. Los inefables estamos infravalorados. ¿Cómo se supone que podemos hacer nuestras cosas súper ultra mega secretas si cualquiera puede entrar tirando nuestras puertas? —miró de reojo a Harry. 

—Cof —dijo Harry, fingiendo ahogarse con el vino. 

Torpy tragó en seco y salió corriendo hacia el baño gritando. —Torpy maaaaaaaalo. 

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, mirando por donde se había ido el elfo. 

—Parece asustado, mejor voy a ver... —sugirió Hermione. 

—En realidad —interrumpió Draco—, quisiera más de esa ensalada, ¿por favor? —sonrió. 

—Ah, por supuesto —Hermione se levantó y miró a Harry—. Harry, ¿podrías ir a ver qué le ocurre? Ya sabes dónde está el baño. 

Harry se levantó con desgano y tocó a la puerta del baño. —¿Torpy, está todo bien? —Sólo se escucharon golpes, como de una cabeza golpeando contra pared— ¿Torpy, pasa algo? 

—Torpy maaalo —respondió Torpy y se escucharon más ruidos. 

—Torpy, basta, es cansado ver a los elfos darse golpes contra la pared, pierde la gracia después de unos años. 

El ruido cesó y el pequeño elfo abrió un poquito la puerta, apenas para asomar uno de sus grandes ojos. —Torpy lo siente, señor Harry Potter. 

—Muy bien, Torpy, ahora sal de ahí y dime por qué saliste corriendo. 

—Torpy es un elfo curioso, señor Potter —los ojitos del elfo comenzaron a hacerse agua—. Torpy no debió ver el regalo del señor Malfoy pero lo vio y ahora Torpy sabe. 

—Oh, Torpy —Harry logró meter su mano por la rendija de la puerta y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza al elfo—. Ya te lo dijo Herm, la curiosidad es lo más natural el mundo, no deberías reaccionar así sólo por eso. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó el elfo. 

—En serio. Además, sólo viste un regalo, ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso? Es un inofensivo regalo de Mal... oh dios mío, ¿qué viste, Torpy? 

—Torpy vio un anillo, señor —susurró el elfo en voz muy baja. 

—¿QUÉ? 

En el comedor se escuchó el ruido de un vaso al estrellarse contra el suelo. Harry corrió hacia ahí y presenció la escena más horrible de su vida. 

Malfoy estaba muy cerca de Hermione y le sostenía la mano y la chica estaba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. En la mesa, había una cajita. Esta vez la patada en el estómago de Harry fue demasiado fuerte. Y en sus oídos zumbaba el Malfoy+Hermione=NONONONO. Harry le pegó a la mesa con el puño tan fuerte que se cayeron un par de platos. 

Malfoy se volteó hacia él y parpadeó. —¿Qué ocurre? 

—Eso pregunto yo, ¿qué ocurre? 

—¿Qué parece que ocurre? —respondió Malfoy, retador. 

—Bueno, pues parece que le estás proponiendo matrimonio a Hermione, pero eso sería ridículo, así que repito: ¿Qué ocurre? 

El silencio mató a Harry. 

—Malfoy, yo... creo que... tienes que reconsiderar esto. Definitivamente tienes que reconsiderarlo —dijo Hermione y se levantó, ruborizada. Retiró su mano y fue rápidamente a la sala. Recogió su bolsa y se metió a la chimenea rápidamente—. Estaré con Molly si me buscan, cuando ustedes dos estén... calmados. Madriguera —ordenó, lanzando los polvos flu. 

Harry se quedó de piedra. 

—¡¿Le propusiste matrimonio a Hermione?! 

Las cosas empezaron a explotar. Literalmente. 

—¡Ahhh! —una botella de vino explotó junto a Malfoy y lo llenó del líquido rojo— ¿Qué crees que haces? —gritó y se levantó de golpe. 

—Tratando de asesinarte, ¿no está eso claro? —respondió Harry y comenzó a rodear la mesa para atraparlo. Pero Malfoy se movió en sentido contrario, escondiéndose tras la mesa. 

—Potter, tranquilízate... 

—¡Nada de tranquilízate! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de Hermione! 

—¡Y yo te dije que tu opinión no me importaba! 

—¡No era una opinión, era una orden! Y tú la desobedeciste, así que prepárate para morir... 

—Ah no... definitivamente no. 

Harry trató de atraparlo, pero Malfoy se escurrió bajo la mesa y salió del otro lado. 

—Malfoy... vas a sufrir... 

Harry se lanzó por debajo de la mesa también y cuando Malfoy corrió Harry se levantó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, volteándola en el acto. No importaba, lo importante era alcanzar a Draco que ahora saltaba un sillón en su loca carrera hacia la puerta. Harry corrió y se lanzó al aire para atraparlo. Lo logró, lo agarró por la cintura y cayeron sobre la alfombra. 

—Me las vas a pagar. 

—Suéltame, Potter —gimió Draco y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso con Potter encima. Harry hizo peso muerto para impedirle avanzar. 

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte antes de que termine contigo. 

—Potter, suéltameeee —gemía Draco a cada tortuoso paso que avanzaba hacia la puerta. De pronto le soltó un codazo y logró liberarse de él para salir corriendo. Harry tardó unos segundos en levantarse y correr tras él. Lo atrapó de nuevo. Contra la puerta. 

—Nunca, jamás, en tu vida, ni lo sueñes, vas a estar con Hermione —rugió Potter, mientras lo sometía contra la puerta, frente a frente. 

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y quién lo dice? 

—Yo lo digo —susurró Potter, amenazante, y pegó su frente a la de Draco. 

—Potter... —susurró el rubio, muy bajito, al tiempo que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo quizá un poco más de lo razonable. 

—Oh —dijo Harry, de pronto y soltó a Draco, quien salió corriendo despavoridamente, incluso sin recoger su abrigo, sus guantes o su bufanda. 

A lo lejos, se escuchó el ruido de Torpy golpeándose contra la taza del baño. 

"Ya sabes, Gred. Es increíble la claridad mental que traen consigo los celos psicópatas". 

* * * 

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió de la chimenea del departamento de Hermione para encontrarlo tal y como lo había dejado: hecho un absoluto y completo desastre. La mesa seguía tirada, las sillas también. El vino estaba esparcido en el piso y había trocitos de vidrio por doquier. El sillón estaba sucio, la alfombra arrugada y Harry decidió no mirar hacia la puerta porque era demasiado. 

Caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de Hermione y tocó la puerta. 

—¿Harry? —respondió la voz de su amiga, opacada por el ruido de agua. 

—Sí. 

—Pasa, estoy en la ducha pero ahora salgo. 

Harry abrió la puerta y miró al piso para no mirar alrededor. Sentía que el piso era lo único que merecía. Curiosamente, fue por estar mirando al piso que encontró ahí un pedazo de pergamino desdoblado. Parecía una carta. Harry se acercó discretamente y lo movió un poco con el pie para poder leerlo. Era una carta. Y de hecho era la letra de Ron. Harry sintió algo en la garganta al leerla. 

Hola, Hermione. 

Te escribo esto hoy que ya estoy instalado en un pequeño pueblito del occidente de México. Voy a estar aquí unos meses, creo. Luego estoy pensando en Canadá, extraño los inviernos fríos. Todo está muy tranquilo aquí y la gente ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de que no hablo mucho español. No sé qué decirte. Mientras trataba de dormirme me puse a pensar en ti, ¿algún día me perdonarás, Herm? Cada noche pienso en ti, en lo bien que pudimos haber estado juntos. Herm, si no tuviéramos objetivos tan diferentes en la vida, como tú dijiste... ¿crees que habríamos sido una buena pareja? Hay noches que pienso que sí, hay noches que pienso que no... En realidad sólo quiero que me perdones. Ya sé que ya me dijiste que me perdonabas, pero todos los días me siento mal por lo que te hice. 

Herm, sólo espero que encuentres al hombre adecuado... 

—Lo siento, estaba dándome un... ¿Harry? 

—¿Eh? —Harry saltó hacia un lado y se hizo el disimulado. Afortunadamente la cama estaba de por medio entre él y Hermione y no se notaba que había estado leyendo una carta totalmente privada—. Hola... eh, yo... yo... estaba, venía, quería... disculparme por el desastre que dejamos ayer Draco y yo —¿por qué eso se escuchaba tan mal? 

—No te preocupes. Hubiera limpiado antes pero no estaba con muchas ganas... —sonrió Hermione y se sentó en la cama, cubierta con su bata de baño y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla gigante. 

—Herm... Herm... —Harry se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano—. No quiero que te cases con Malfoy. 

Hermione soltó una carcajada, aunque trató de calmarse. —¿Qué? 

—Ya me oíste —Harry hizo puchero—. Estaría mal. 

—Harry —Hermione lo miró—, No me voy a casar con Draco. 

—Me alegra, porque si no iba a tener que impedir esa boda y no iba a ser algo agradable. No me gusta que las bodas se interrumpan, eso les quita todo el encanto. 

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. —Ay, Harry... 

Él la miró. Era una chica linda e inteligente. A veces hasta era divertida. En esencia, era una buena chica. —Herm, ¿te casarías conmigo? 

—¿QUÉ? 

Harry saltó en su lugar con el grito y se separó un poco de ella. 

—¿En qué estás pensando, Harry Potter? —gruñó Hermione. 

—En que no quiero que Malfoy y tú estén juntos —Harry frunció el ceño, sonaba muy lógico. ¿No?— Y quiero cuidarte y protegerte. 

—Ya lo haces, Harry, como mi amigo. 

—Sí, pero Ron... 

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio un poco, pero se cubrió los ojos con la mano para ocultarlo. —Lo de Ron y yo ya pasó, Harry. 

—Por eso, tal vez si tú y yo salimos podríamos ser... 

—Oh Harry, eres tan lento —sonrió Hermione entre lágrimas. 

—¿Eh? 

—Harry, ¿en serio no te das cuenta? 

—¿De qué? —Harry parpadeó. 

—Harry, llevas meses babeando por Malfoy —Harry sintió un balde de agua fría escurriendo por su espalda. 

—No es cierto. 

—Claro que sí, Harry, piensa. ¿Qué te pone celoso? ¿Que Malfoy esté conmigo o que yo esté con Malfoy? 

Harry frunció el ceño. Esa era una pregunta complicada. 

—Bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. La cosa aquí es, ¿a quién eliges, Herm? ¿Quieres estar con el estúpido cabeza hueca de Malfoy o conmigo? 

—Harry, el problema aquí es que no quiero ni a Malfoy ni a ti como pareja. Me gustan los huevos fritos y los hombres heterosexuales, no sé si captas la indirecta. 

—Oh —dijo Harry y de pronto un montón de cosas cuadraron. Excepto una. 

—¿Entonces por qué me siento atraído por ti? 

—No te sientes atraído por mí. 

—Claro que sí. 

—Claro que no, te sientes atraído por esto —dijo Hermione y sacó el amuleto en forma de leona de un cajón—. Me lo quité ayer porque me harté de esta situación con ustedes dos. Ustedes son mis amigos y aparte de todo son gays, está mal que se sientan atraídos por mí. Este amuleto que me lo dieron Bill y Fleur la representación de Isis —como Harry se quedó en blanco, Hermione rodó los ojos—. Es la diosa egipcia del amor, la fidelidad, la fertilidad... 

—Oh —dijo Harry. 

—Se supone que atraería a la persona correcta, pero créeme Harry, ni tú ni Draco son la persona correcta. Lo siento. 

—Oh —repitió Harry—. ¿Soy gay? 

—Un poco, sí —respondió Hermione, frunciendo los labios para aguantarse la risa. 

"Hoy en día las confesiones de homosexualidad se esparcen como mancha de aceite muggle. Tsk, tsk".

  
* * * 

—Torpy siente haber provocado una pelea entre el señor Potter y usted —se disculpó el elfo en la oficina de Draco, donde éste estaba oculto a pesar de ser víspera de Navidad. Era el mejor lugar, después de todo. No había nadie y a nadie le importaba que estuviera ahí. 

—Déjalo, Torpy, todo ha sido mi culpa —suspiró. 

—Torpy no debió haberlo dejado volver al comedor. 

—Déjalo, Torpy —murmuró. 

—Torpy no debió haberle dicho que usted le regalaría un anillo a la señorita Granger. 

—Déjalo Torpy —gruñó esta vez Draco—. No tientes tu suerte, un Malfoy no perdona tanto. 

—Lo siento señor —gimió el elfo en voz finita. 

—Ahora deben estar juntos —se quejó Malfoy. 

—Lo siento señor Malfoy. 

—Sólo me pregunto si lo está haciendo sonreír. Como que me agrada su sonrisa. Sólo espero que no lo esté haciendo rabiar hasta cambiar de color, porque esa expresión es de mi propiedad. 

—Oh, señor Malfoy, lo siento. 

—Suficiente, Torpy —gruñó Malfoy y se tronó los dedos para deshacerse del elfo, pero éste desapareció en un pestañeo—. Mejor así. La escena de miseria y desamor no está completa si hay un elfo curioso de por medio. Ahora que lo pienso, la escena de miseria y desamor no está completa sin una botella de whiskey —dijo, y levantó para ir a conseguir una. 

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y las bisagras cayeron al piso. Malfoy estuvo a punto de gritar "Emergencia, trol de la montaña" y esconderse bajo el escritorio. Pero no, sólo era Potter. 

—No necesitas estar aquí, Potter, interrumpes mi escena de miseria y desamor con tu presencia —gruñó Draco, haciendo y puchero, y trató de pasar a su lado hacia la puerta. 

Pero entonces Harry lo agarró de la muñeca, lo jaló, lo atrapó por la cintura y lo besó con tanta fuerza que a Draco se le fue todo el aire. Harry lo apretó contra la pared y le metió la rodilla entre las piernas. Draco soltó un chillidito que bien pudo parecerse al de un elfo y se aferró a la camisa de Potter con todos sus dedos. Luego Harry lo levantó del piso y ohdiosmío, Draco se había puesto vergonzosamente duro sólo con eso.

Harry, por su parte, estaba ocupado en un complicado proceso mental: Harry+Draco=Bien. Su estómago gruñó, contento, para confirmar su sospecha. 

Draco estaba a punto de desarrollar alas y salir volando al paraíso cuando Harry se detuvo. 

—Quiero saber la verdad —gruñó el gryffindor. 

—¿Cuál? ¿Que me estoy muriendo de ganas de que follemos? 

—Esa no —se ruborizó Harry—, la otra parte de la verdad. 

—¿Que te quiero? 

Harry sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Y sonrió estúpidamente. Pero no iba a caer tan fácil. 

—Eres un mentiroso. 

—No estoy mintiendo. Generalmente yo no miento... si mi vida, mi reputación o mis deseos no dependen de ello. Como sea, el punto es que en este momento no estoy mintiendo. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estuviste "cortejando" a Hermione todo este tiempo? 

—¿Quieres la buena razón o la verdadera? 

—Esta vez, quiero la verdadera. 

—Lástima, porque la buena era muy buena. Tenía que ver con Hermione siendo una hija de muggles con la que mi reputación de mortífago totalmente redimido podría subir hasta los cielos. Las personas me adorarían. ¿Te imaginas? Sería como Romeo y Julieta, pero Julieta sería un poco nerd y Romeo un poco gay... 

—Malfoy... 

—Está bien, está bien. La verdadera razón de todo esto es que me acerqué a ella para acercarme a ti. Debiste ver mi plan, era perfecto. Tenía todos los ángulos del triángulo calculados. Si tú no caías inmediatamente víctima de mi infinito encanto y belleza única, le iba a proponer matrimonio a ella, después de todo, todo eso del mortífago con la hija de muggles no sonaba tan mal. Aunque el mortífago con el héroe me sonaba mejor, pero... 

—Malfoy, cállate.

  
—Sólo una cosa más. 

—Sólo una —advirtió Harry. 

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo el rubio y se dispuso a abrir su regalo la primera de millones de veces. Ahí mismo, en la oficina de los inefables, con la puerta hecha pedazos sobre el piso y un elfo curioso mirando desde atrás de un escritorio. A dicho elfo se le vería misteriosamente trabajando para Sortilegios Weasley. 

  
 _El epílogo más corto de la historia_  

¿Y Hermione? Oh, definitivamente encontró el amor. (Y él no era gay.)


End file.
